


Seeing Wings

by kijikun



Series: Color of Wings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an angel in Lisa's kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This sprang from zekkass: "Does everyone get an angel of their own today?" prompt on twitter.
> 
> Set before the French Mistake

For some reason Lisa is not remotely surprised when an angel shows up in her kitchen. Making tea of all things.

How does she know it's an angel? Well the wings are a big hint.

"Does everyone get an angel of their own today?" Lisa asks in exasperation. She's still a little bitter over _Dean's_ angel.

The blond angel raises and eyebrow. "And how, my dear, do you figure I'm an angel?" he asks in a surprising British accent as the kettle starts to whistle.

Lisa rolls her eyes. "The pair of orange wings on your back was the first clue," she tells him.

The surprise is evident, so much so that he almost drops the kettle. "You can see my --"

"The second clue was that this house is warded tight enough that only an angel could get in. A fact verified by another angel," she interrupts him. While she's been talking she's been moving towards the banishing ward hidden under a thin layer of paint.

"Let's go back to the part were you can see my wings, shall we?" He pours hot water into a tea cup she knows she doesn't own and the smell of some exotic tea fills the room.

Lisa wrinkles her brow. She doesn't know why that would be surprising. Wings sort of stand out. Especially orange ones like his. "They're kind of hard to miss." She waves her hands as if this conveys the fact. "Now what are you doing in my kitchen?"

"Hard to miss she says. Mans a bloody fool," he says under his breath, shaking his head. "Castiel asked if I'd drop by to check on you and the boy."

She crosses her arms over her chest. That's all she needs, to have her ex's angelic boyfriend sending angels to _check_ on her and Ben. Dean calls, talks to Ben, isn't that enough?"

"Duty done. Now flap back to heaven," she tells him.

He smiles at her and it is charming. But look where men with charming smiles have gotten her.

"I'm more a of freelance angel, you might say. This was a favor for an old - ah - friend, nothing more." He tilts his head to the side, then smiles again. Something about it sends a zing of heat up her spine. "Thank you for your kind hospitality."

He's gone to the sound of feathers. "Good riddance," Lisa mutters.

There's an orange feather left on the floor and a tea cup on the counter. She realizes she never asked his name and now she has to clean up after him.

Typical.


End file.
